SHiMer Aries Quarter (Performance)
Performance Info Idols: SHiMer Song: Tsu. Bo. Mi ~Future Flower~ (Heartcatch Precure!) Coords: Aster Bouquet Coord (Shion), Floral Fairy Coord (Good Coord) (Mizuki), Michiko Bouquet Coord (Hikari) Cyalume Coords: Floral Empress S Coord (Shion), Floral Empress M Coord (Mizuki) Floral Empress H Coord (Hikari) Cyalume Tool: Cyalume Jewel Mics Pictures are under the performance ^^ Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Mizuki's going with a Good Coord? Good luck! Coord Change Start! Meganee: My! This Aster Bouquet Coord matches Shion really well! The name "Shion" also means aster flower, so it's perfect! Shion: Aster Bouquet Coord! igo! Meganee: This coord uses two different types of flowers as motifs. I wonder what they are? Hikari: Michiko Bouquet Coord! igo! Meganee: Here comes the flower fairy, lured out by the sweet scent of spring. What kind of performance will the fairy do along with her flower friends? Mizuki: Floral Fairy Coord! Min'na mo egao! Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid All 3 = Black Before the Live Mizuki look at Shion and Hikari, who both nod Mizuki: Before the live starts, we have something we want to say... Audience: Eh? Wonder what it is... Hikari: The truth is, we were fighting just yesterday about this live... Audience: Eh? SHiMer were fighting???!!! Shion: And we wouldn't have made up if it wasn't for our friends! Mizuki: That's right! Chiharu-chan, Michiko-chan, Sophie-chan, Non-chan, Yuri and Cosmo-san! You better burn this live into your eyes! Shion and Hikari: Now then, please listen to our new song, provided by the PriParis Princess... SHiMer: Tsu. Bo. Mi ~Future Flower~! Live Furisosoida hizashi no shawā Atatakai nukumori senaka wo osu Atarashī machi atarashī yume Kimochi mo kawareru kana? Kadan de utsumuiteru Pinku no hana ga Chotto jishin naku shita Watashi mitai da yo ne... Miagete! Konoha no saki de Tsubomi ga fukuranderu Sukoshizutsu sodachi nagara Shion/HikariYorokobu hāto da ne Mezame dashita mirai no hana Making Drama Switch On! Mizuki is sitting in a gazebo ovelooking a shadowed flower field with a lake at twilight, and mountains in the distance with huge fairy wings behind her. Two flowers, an aster and another pink one turn big and bloom, revealing Shion and Hikari in their respective flowers. Shion and Hikari take Mizuki's hand and the three of them start running across the flower field. As they do, the flowers start blooming behind them. They reach the end and see the sun rising. Mizuki starts flying while holding onto Shion and Hikari's hands. They reach the sun and pose while the flowers start flying around them. "Colorful Flower Fantasia!" Katai kara wo nugi sutete Hikari wo uketometai Tsuyosa to fukai yasashisa Kokoro ni sakaseteru Cyalume Change! Shion's coord glows green, Mizuki's dark blue and Hikari's purple Cyalume Superior! Miagete! Konoha no saki de Tsubomi ga fukuranderu Sukoshizutsu sodachi nagara Yorokobu hāto da ne Watashitachi wa mirai no hana Pictures P.S. Hanako designed Shion's and Hikari's coords for both of us, so I have permission to use them ^^ No warning tickets please Haruka P.P.S. Yes, the Cyalume Coords are from the 3DS game ^^ I was in a rush to recolor them so please don't worry about the crappy recoloring xD Mizuki is Aroma in this one but who cares I sure don't Aster boquet coord.png|Aster Bouquet Coord -- boquet detailed.png|Michiko Bouquet Coord Shion Cyalume.jpg|Floral Empress S Coord Mizuki Cyalume.jpg|Floral Empress M Coord Hikari Cyalume.jpg|Floral Empress H Coord Category:Ivanly912 Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:SHiMer Shows Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Cyalume Superior Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016